


Where He's Meant To Be

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: "Cupping Merlin's face with his palm and having Merlin, eyes closed, lean into his touch has to be one of the best thing's Arthur's ever done with his life...With Merlin by his side he is exactly who he's always meant to be, who he was born to be."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Where He's Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/pseuds/withlightning). Log in to view. 




End file.
